Consciousness of the Heart
by Hieiz-Vegetaz-luver
Summary: One soul has escaped from hell in the consciousness of a young girl's soul. With only one plan, to take over her body and have revenge. Gogeta has been defeated by Radditz, who will step up to take the challenge?
1. Default Chapter

Consciousness of The Heart Prologue *************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own...do I have to make it any clearer?...All right...fine...I do not own DBZ...clearer than that?...I do not own any of the characters or settings or plots.  
  
Dedications- I dedicate this to my English teacher for helping me with my writing. *************************************************************  
  
She is just an ordinary girl, she goes to Orange Start High School and gets fairly decent grades. She might have done drugs once in her life, and she got in trouble with the law once, but she is a good kid. Never talks back, she actually hardly ever talks period. Quiet and shy, she keeps to herself.  
  
But you should never judge a book by its cover. She is caught in her own dreams and own lies.  
  
One of her worst nightmares was an actual trip to hell, where she brought back and extra passenger. Now there is a struggle of consciousness to who will control her body. ************************************************************* 


	2. School Day

Consciousness of the Heart Chapter One  
  
School Day *************************************************************  
  
"Seven?" The girl groaned as she stepped out of bed.  
  
Tripping over books, dirty clothes, and wrappers she stumbled out of her bedroom.  
  
Sighing she stretched out and sat down at the computer. Hooking up wires and pulling plugs she sighed again and stood up.  
  
"Guess mom forgot to pay the bill again." She mumbled. Figures, her mother never did. Soon they would get a notice threatening to shut all of the power down or turning the water off, it had all happened before.  
  
"Another grand day of school." She muttered sarcastically and started the small shower.  
  
In ten minutes she was out, clean, refreshed, and ready for another day.  
  
"Why do I even wake up?" She asked her hamster as she filled his bowl with sunflower seeds.  
  
"I guess I have to feed you." She smiled slightly and reached for the hamster.  
  
"Ow!" She cried and retracted her hand. That damn rat bit her again!  
  
"Never bite the hand that feeds." She warned.  
  
Her father had accused her of making the rodent evil; she just turned away and muttered, "I like him that way." With defiance.  
  
Her mother would just roll her eyes and scoff.  
  
She scuffled her way down the stairs and out the front door.  
  
Placing a pair of headphones over her golden brown hair she walked down the sidewalk to the end of the street.  
  
Turning left she started the mile walk to her school. *************************************************************  
  
"King Yemma! King Yemma!" The ogre cried.  
  
"What?" The huge monster behind the desk yelled irritated.  
  
"We seem to be missing a soul." The blue ogre cried out.  
  
"From where?" Yemma asked alarmed.  
  
"Hell!" The ogre cried out again.  
  
"Do a count again and assemble all the souls." Yemma ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." The ogre said.  
  
"I want every inch of hell searched." Yemma called out after the ogre.  
  
"We need to find that soul." Yemma said returning to the piles of paperwork on his desk.  
  
There were some rotten souls down in hell, and who knows what some of them would do to get out and seek their revenge. *************************************************************  
  
"Gohan! You don't want to be late!" Chi Chi called up the stairs.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be right there." A muffled voice called down.  
  
Chi Chi sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Don't forget your lunch or your homework." She warned.  
  
"Nope got it all." Gohan said as he raced out the door.  
  
"Bye Gohan." Goten yelled and raced after his brother waving madly.  
  
"Hey Goten, hurry and do your chores so you can go visit Trunks today." Chi Chi called out.  
  
Goten ran back into the house as fast as he could, which needless to say is pretty fast. *************************************************************  
  
"Hey Salt." An annoyingly familiar voice called out.  
  
"Pepper." She said and shook her golden brown hair loose.  
  
"Whatever freak." Sharpener muttered as he walked passed her and slapped her shoulder.  
  
"Please remove the 'Kick me' sign from my back." She said to a short black- haired girl next to her.  
  
"Immature ass." The girl muttered and grabbed the sticky note, and just as predicted, it said 'Kick me' in bright, bold letters.  
  
"Don't think about him Pepper, he just wants attention." The girl reminded her.  
  
"Yeah." She agreed and continued down to her locker.  
  
Opening it she found a mound of salt poured all over her books.  
  
"Figures." She muttered and slammed her locker shut.  
  
"You can borrow my biology book, but you'll have to borrow someone else's in your other classes." The black-haired girl said.  
  
"Vell, why are you always so dark around other people but you're always so optimistic around me?" Pepper asked her fiend.  
  
"I guess you bring out the best in me." Vell shrugged.  
  
"I think I prefer you when you hate the world." Pepper muttered.  
  
"Too bad." Vell said.  
  
"Hey you're bleeding." Vell said grabbing her finger.  
  
"He bit me again." Pepper said referring to her little hamster.  
  
"I don't know why you just don't kill it." Vell said and shook her head.  
  
"Well you better get that looked at or you might get rabies." She warned and walked down the hall to her right.  
  
"See you." Pepper called out and turned to her left bumping right into another person.  
  
"Was that a person or a brick wall?" she muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry." Gohan apologized.  
  
"Hey don't talk to that freak; she might cast a spell on you." Sharpener said walking up to Gohan.  
  
"That was..." Gohan started to defend her when Sharpener cut in.  
  
"No shoo Salt, before you make me loose my breakfast." He warned.  
  
"Pepper." She growled and walked off. *************************************************************  
  
"Sir, we were correct to assume that there was a soul missing." The ogre said.  
  
"And?" Yemma questioned.  
  
"And...we...are not quite as sure as to who...but we do have people on it sir...don't worry...this will all be cleared up in no time." The ogre said nervously.  
  
"We'll have to contact the Grand Kai." Yemma said.  
  
"Explain it to him and have him contact Goku. I have a bad feeling that if the soul is loose, it will have made its way to earth." Yemma said.  
  
"Yes sir." The ogre said and ran out of the office. 


	3. Split Personality

Consciousness of the Heart Chapter Two  
  
Split Personality *************************************************************  
  
"Excuse me; may I borrow your book?" Pepper asked the short-haired blonde in front of her.  
  
"The blonde just turned around and snorted, "You know, black really isn't your color."  
  
"Yeah well blue and purple seem to be the best colors for you." Pepper snapped and walked to the back of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry about knocking you down today." A voice said timidly.  
  
"You can look at my book." Gohan suggested flashing an innocent smile.  
  
Pepper nodded and took out her English folder. *************************************************************  
  
'He's grown so big.' Pepper thought.  
  
Why she thought it? She didn't know, it just popped in there.  
  
She had a sudden urge to get up and strangle him, instead she ran to the bathroom mumbling something about throwing up.  
  
Leaning against the sink she looked up into her deep black eyes.  
  
Wait...she had brown eyes. *************************************************************  
  
"We found the missing soul sir." The ogre announced.  
  
"Good, who is it?" Yemma asked.  
  
"It's a sayain." The ogre said again.  
  
"I don't care what it is, I care who it is." Yemma replied loudly.  
  
"Sorry sir...but what I mean by we found it...I mean we only found some details." The ogre stammered.  
  
"You imbecile!" Yemma shouted rising out from behind his desk.  
  
"Eeee!" The ogre screamed and ran out of the office.  
  
"Great! We have a missing sayain and no one has any idea who or where it is!" Yemma thundered.  
  
"We have an idea where it is sir." A young female said approaching him with confidence.  
  
"Where?" Yemma inquired.  
  
"We keep files on all the door ways correct?" She asked.  
  
"Correct." He answered calming down.  
  
"Even the back door way?" She asked smirking.  
  
King Yemma stood flabbergasted.  
  
"We have recordings on the dream realm." She continued, slapping a huge file down on his desk.  
  
"I'm the head of the dream division, I let souls visit their family's dreams, somehow one of the souls from deep hell escaped and got into the program due to the door you were ordered to close but never did." She accused.  
  
"I ordered it to be closed off." He stuttered.  
  
"No, and, don't lie to me, I hate liars." She said and walked even closer to his desk.  
  
"I need you to capture that soul, bring it back, and close off that door. Do that and we won't have any problems." She said and turned on her heel.  
  
"Who are you?" Yemma asked, curious to know who would dare to challenge him.  
  
"As of now, your new boss." She said and closed his door.  
  
"Get me King Kai!" Yemma yelled over the phone.  
  
"Yes sir!" The secretary stuttered. *************************************************************  
  
'Goku! Goku!'  
  
"Hey, King Kai! We haven't talked in a long time!" Goku exclaimed excitedly a second before Vegeta's foot slammed into the side of his face.  
  
"Wait Vegeta!" Goku called out.  
  
Vegeta 'Hmphed' and dropped out of super sayain.  
  
'Goku, we have trouble!'  
  
"Trouble?" Goku asked seriously.  
  
'A soul has escaped from hell and made its way to earth.'  
  
"Well how much harm can a ghost do?" Goku asked.  
  
'Enough trouble. If it is able to, it can feed off a human's soul and take over their body, like a parasite.'  
  
"Have you found out who it is in?" Goku asked.  
  
'Er...no...that's why I contacted you'  
  
"Don't worry I'll help." Goku said. *************************************************************  
  
"Brown! Brown!" She demanded beating her fists against the mirror.  
  
"I have brown eyes!" She cried and turned away from the mirror.  
  
Gathering all her papers up she placed them back into the backpack she had thrown on the ground.  
  
'I can't stay here." She said and left through the window. *************************************************************  
  
Pepper crawled through her window and into her tiny room.  
  
Emptying her backpack she threw in some clothes and her life's savings.  
  
"Do you want to go with me?" She asked and grabbed the small rodent.  
  
It only squeaked in protest.  
  
"You never like me anyway." She said and dropped it back into the cage.  
  
"I should just kill the damn thing." She said and immediately covered her mouth. She was thinking and saying weird, scary things.  
  
Grabbing a pen and a short piece of paper she jotted down,  
  
Vell,  
  
So sorry to leave you hanging like this. But I have to get away. Hopefully we'll meet up again. I may not have made it as far as I have if it weren't for you. I have only two small requests, don't kill my haster, and never forget me.  
  
P.S. He likes sunflower seeds, and his favorite past-time is biting.  
  
Peppermint*  
  
Sighing, she taped it to the side of the cage and picked the entire cage up by the handle. Holding her backpack in one hand, and the cage in the other, she walked out of her house and walked down the street to Vell's.  
  
When they were in fifth grade Vell had secretly given Pepper a key to her house. Pepper would constantly slip into their house and stay the night, it was her home away from home.  
  
Setting the cage and the key side by side on the table, Pepper turned around and left without looking back.  
  
She knew that if she had looked back she would've not been able to make her way to the bus station. *************************************************************  
  
"One ticket to as far away as this will get me." Pepper said placing most of her money on the counter of the ticket booth.  
  
"Here you go sugar." The lady said smiling down at her.  
  
"Thank-you." Pepper said politely and took the ticket without looking at it.  
  
She didn't know where she was going and she didn't want to know until she got there. *************************************************************  
  
"Pepper? Is Pepper here?" The teacher called out.  
  
"She left at the beginning of class to use the bathroom." Gohan said.  
  
"But that was forty-five minutes ago!" The teacher exclaimed.  
  
"She's probably all doped up in the bathroom." Sharpener laughed. ************************************************************* 


	4. Murderer Murderess

Consciousness of the Heart Chapter Three  
  
Murderer and Murderess *************************************************************  
  
"She didn't do anything to you, why do you always have to say things about her?" Gohan demanded.  
  
"Huh?" Sharpener asked, surprised that some one would have the guts to stick up to him.  
  
And Gohan had those guts. He had stuck up to Freeza when he was a young boy and defeated Cell when he was a teenager. Certainly he could stand up to a puny blonde like Sharpener.  
  
"I said, you don't have any right to say things like that." Gohan said slowly.  
  
Everyone cheered and Gohan smiled, that felt good! *************************************************************  
  
[I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here right now.]  
  
Pepper sighed. She had thirty minutes until her train boarded. She was secretly hoping her parents would realize she was gone and start looking for her. She had imagined what would happen...  
  
"Pepper!" Her mother cried out in tears.  
  
"We were so worried about you honey." Her father exclaimed in relief and crushed her against his chest.  
  
"Oh baby! I'm so sorry." Her mother wailed and cried into her shoulder.  
  
But nothing like that would ever happen, she just sat there, all alone and dreaming.  
  
[No footsteps on the ground, I'm listening but there's no sound]  
  
She just kept on waiting, listening to the ticking of the clock in the silent station. No one was coming, and no one was going. And certainly no one cared she was missing.  
  
[Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't someone come and take me home?]  
  
She was hopeful for her bed and blankets back at Vell's house. Maybe the running away thing wasn't a good idea.  
  
But she had to keep herself away from people. Whenever she saw someone she had the urge to choke them, or beat their heads against the brick wall, or slam a fist through their heart. She was so scared of herself.  
  
[Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are but I...I'm with you]  
  
She didn't know what it was that made her feel that way, but it scared her. I felt like there was someone with her always, and she didn't want to be alone anymore.  
  
[And everything's a mess, and no one likes to be alone. I don't know who you are but I...I'm with you]  
  
She sighed and leaned her head back, tomorrow she would start a whole new life, and a whole new game. *************************************************************  
  
"Pepper?" Her mother yelled.  
  
"Pepper get your ass down here!" She screamed again.  
  
"I'm not kidding, if you don't get down here, I'm gonna pull you out by your hair!" She screamed, walking up the stairs.  
  
"God-damnit!" She yelled again and flung the door open. *************************************************************  
  
"I would like to report a missing student." The teacher said over the phone.  
  
"How long has the student been missing?" The secretary asked.  
  
"Since the beginning of class." The teacher said.  
  
"What's the student's name?" The secretary asked, clearly annoyed by the fact that the teacher hadn't reported this earlier.  
  
"Pepper Hinageshi." The teacher said looking at the paper. He had never noticed her, and probably wouldn't have noticed the fact that she was gone.  
  
"Thank-you." The secretary said and slammed the phone down.  
  
"Son, you may want to go up to the office and explain to her what happened in class." The teacher said turning to Gohan.  
  
"Yes sir." Gohan said and walked out of the class room. *************************************************************  
  
"How may I help you?" The secretary asked with a bored look on her face.  
  
"I was with Pepper last." Gohan said.  
  
"And?" The secretary asked while raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I think she might be sick, she ran out of class in a hurry saying she was going to puke." Gohan explained.  
  
"Thank-you, we'll call you if we need anymore details." The secretary said dismissing him with a wave of her hand.  
  
Gohan just walked away. What kind of school was this? Not even caring about their missing students, the girl could still be in the bathroom puking her guts out, but there was really one way to find out.  
  
Gohan took a deep breath and made his way to the girls' bathroom.  
  
"Pepper?" He called out ignoring the screams and dirty looks. Some girls didn't even mind, they just smiled and applied more make-up.  
  
All the girls ran out giggling and whispering just as the bell rang. There was only one stall left shut.  
  
"Pepper?" Gohan asked standing right outside the door.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.  
  
The door creaked open, and there stood Videl.  
  
"Oops." Gohan said slowly.  
  
"Gohan! What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?" She glared.  
  
"I was looking for someone." He said.  
  
"The bell just rang, you don't want to be late." She warned.  
  
"Right." He nodded and walked out. *************************************************************  
  
Pepper leaned back in her seat. Closing her eyes she smiled, she was finally free, she had saved all her money and gathered up her courage and left.  
  
Letting out her breath she closed her eyes and fell asleep. *************************************************************  
  
Local news report...  
  
"I'm here with your daily local news." A tall man with grey hair announced over the television.  
  
"Two bodies have been found brutally murdered. There was a message left by the murderer. It reads 'I've survived hell.' There was only one witness and the identity of the murderer is unknown." He announced gravely.  
  
"On a smaller notice a local high school girl vanished from class earlier today." He smiled as a picture of Pepper flashed onto the screen.  
  
"Could these two happenings be a coincidence? Or perhaps these two cases are tied. Keep your eyes out for this poor girl, and please be careful when walking at night." The announcer finished with a toothy smile. ************************************************************* 


	5. Sayain Lost, Sayain Found

Consciousness of the Heart  
  
Chapter Four Sayain Lost, Sayain Found *************************************************************  
  
"I found the identity of the missing soul sir!" A green ogre announced excitedly as he rushed into Yemma's office.  
  
"Good." Yemma said relieved.  
  
"It is the sayain known as Radditz." The ogre said looking through a large file.  
  
"This is his file." He said and placed the file onto his desk.  
  
"Hmm." Yemma said as he leafed through the papers.  
  
"Long history of violence, son of Bardock, strong warrior, served Freeza, brother to Goku." He muttered skimming the details.  
  
"We better get Goku on this right away." Yemma said.  
  
"We might need more help than that." Yemma sighed.  
  
"Yes sir, right away." The ogre said and turned to leave.  
  
"How do you want me to contact him?" The ogre asked.  
  
"Maybe you could kill him and send him down to hell." A raspy female voice said from the doorway.  
  
"Kill Goku?!?!?!" The ogre yelled out shocked.  
  
"I wasn't being serious you fool!" Baba yelled smacking the ogre on the top of the head.  
  
"I will summon Goku." Baba said.  
  
"For what?" Yemma asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean for what? Maybe it's for the sake of the earth or the well being of all those people?" she snapped.  
  
"In all my years of knowing you, you have never done anything for free." Yemma said.  
  
"True." Baba agreed.  
  
"So, what do you want in return?" Yemma asked.  
  
"We'll think of that when the time comes." Baba said turning around on her crystal ball. *************************************************************  
  
"Goku! Gohan! Goten! Dinner!" Chi Chi called from the house.  
  
"All right!" Goten cheered.  
  
"Man, training really does work up an appetite." Goku said grinning.  
  
"Breathing for you works up an appetite." Baba said floating down to the yard of the Son home.  
  
"Hey Baba! Nice to see you." Goku waved.  
  
"I have come to take you to Yemma's office, concerning the lost soul." Baba said.  
  
"Can I eat first?" Goku asked innocently.  
  
"I wouldn't want to keep you from food." Baba muttered.  
  
"Thanks!" Goku said excitedly and san to the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Baba, so nice to see you." Chi Chi said politely.  
  
"Same for you." Baba nodded.  
  
"May I go with you?" Gohan asked curiously.  
  
"It's fine with me." Goku said and returned to eating.  
  
"Have you finished your homework?" Chi Chi asked sternly.  
  
"Yes mom." Gohan said.  
  
"Fine, but don't be out late, it is a school night." Chi Chi frowned.  
  
"Can I go too?" Goten asked.  
  
"No way young man! You have to take a bath and go to bed early tonight." Chi Chi said.  
  
"Not this time sport." Gohan smiled.  
  
"Aww man!" Goten said, but, smiling he returned to eating.  
  
"Just like his father." Baba muttered and shook her head. One Goku had been a pleasure, but now there was two of them.  
  
"I'm ready to go." Goku announced and stood up.  
  
"It was a great dinner mom, thanks." Gohan grinned and also stood up.  
  
"Be careful." Chi Chi warned and waved them off.  
  
"Bye!" Goten called.  
  
"Don't worry!" Goku grinned. *************************************************************  
  
Pepper woke up and looked around.  
  
She was on the floor of some giant building, her skin was darker than she remembered and covered in goose-bumps. Wiping her self off she looked around at all the spider-webs and dust caked every where.  
  
"Gross." She grumbled as she ran a hand through her long spiky hair.  
  
"Uh-oh" She said. Pepper had short brown, almost blonde hair. Now, from the feel of it, it was down her back and splitting off into long spikes.  
  
"I'm dreaming, it's all a dream." She said.  
  
Looking down she saw her backpack and the place where she slept covered in blood.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" She panicked. *************************************************************  
  
"Hey Yemma, good to see you." Goku greeted warmly.  
  
"Are you sure we are allowed to be here?" Gohan asked nervously.  
  
"I was sent by Yemma himself to bring you here." Baba assured.  
  
"The soul that is missing appears to be sayain, his name is..." Yemma started but was cut off by a female voice.  
  
"Radditz. Remember him?" A young woman asked in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, I do." Goku said seriously.  
  
"Good, he came to earth to destroy the planet, you and Piccolo fought him, Piccolo survived and you were brought back to life, long story made short." She said sharply walking closer.  
  
"He disappeared in the consciousness of one girls mind on her journey to my realm. And by escaping, I mean he used the doorway Yemma failed to lock up as he was ordered and now we have a huge dilemma on our hands that could have been avoided if you didn't have your head stuck up your own ass!" She said raising her voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Goku asked innocently.  
  
"Who I am is none of your concern." She snapped.  
  
"She's my grand-daughter." Baba said bluntly.  
  
"You have a grand-daughter?" Goku and Gohan asked at the same time.  
  
Baba looked at them blankly.  
  
"Are you deaf?" The young woman asked harshly.  
  
"My ears were fine until you walked in the door." Yemma said sharply, slamming his fist down on the desk for silence.  
  
"Lacey, be silent." Baba warned.  
  
"I have a file here on all of the souls that recently visited my realm and all of the consciousnesses of the living that met them in my realm." Lacey said quietly.  
  
"I have placed a tracking device on a few suspicious people, one of them I am sure has the soul." Lacey said handing out eight different trackers.  
  
"Pretty soon you should start sensing the sayain's Ki and you won't need these, but for now this is all you have." She said and walked out pf the room.  
  
"I only understood about half of what she said." Goku admitted.  
  
Yemma sighed. "That woman there, is the President of the dream realm. She allows souls from Heaven meet with the consciousness of their families or friends. A consciousness is like a piece of the living one's soul, considering that if you took the whole soul away, they body would die. Only very few people have ever found the place and used it. It is kept secret so as not to overflow the system."  
  
"If a soul is true and pure of heart they may pass through a doorway and briefly visit with the living. A long time ago there was a doorway between Hell and the dream realm for reasons I am not certain, but orders came in to shut it down. I never did and somehow that sayain found it and escaped."  
  
"Now, for a person's consciousness to be able to transport an entire soul they would either have to be very smart, or very unaware."  
  
"I am pretty sure that whoever they were was not even sure they were visiting the dream realm when the soul hopped along." Yemma finished.  
  
"How are we supposed to return the soul without hurting the human?" Goku asked.  
  
"That would be up to the human, they may or may not agree with you, and Radditz might be in full control." Yemma said.  
  
Goku nodded, soaking in everything he had heard.  
  
"How will we know when we find the person?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Usually there will be a sign of a split personality, or the person will fully rebel to the soul and the soul will be lost forever. But, if Radditz's soul does take control, the human will adapt to a full blooded- sayain, and Radditz will be on the surface, the human lost forever. Your only chance is to get the human to cooperate with you and fight." Yemma said.  
  
"All right." Gohan said slowly.  
  
"King Yemma! There's been an emergency!" An ogre cried rushing into the office.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were having a meeting." The ogre apologized, bowing down.  
  
"We were just leaving." Gohan said and turned away.  
  
"We'll get Radditz back for you." Goku said and flashed his grin. *************************************************************  
  
"Now, where does the scouter say to go?" Goku asked.  
  
"It says to go south." Gohan said.  
  
"All right, I have a feeling this is the right way." Goku said blasting off.  
  
"And I have a bad feeling about this." Gohan muttered.  
  
"We found you Radditz..." 


	6. The Forgotten Girl

Consciousness of the Heart Chapter Five  
  
The Forgotten Girl *************************************************************  
  
"What is happening to me?" Pepper cried out in the center of the abandoned building.  
  
Her lungs filled with dust like an over crowded vacuum bag. The cobwebs stuck to her hair and her mouth was dry with a new thirst.  
  
She was being taken over, and she was loosing control. A part of her wanted to give up, but she knew she had no choice but to fight it.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She cried out.  
  
'Do you think I am just going to leave?' A deep male growl echoed around her mind.  
  
"Leave!" Pepper cried out louder.  
  
'I am here to help.' The voice said, no longer a growl.  
  
There was nothing trusting about it, however it was had come into her life and transformed her into this, this, thing!  
  
"I don't need your help!" She screamed.  
  
"I need you to go away." She sighed, calming down.  
  
'If I leave, you will be all alone.' The voice warned.  
  
Pepper froze, "I am always alone." She whispered.  
  
'Together we would be great, you would have powers you never witnesses, unimaginable strength, more knowledge than most human minds cannot comprehend.' The voice boasted.  
  
"Who, what are you?" Pepper asked.  
  
'I am a Sayain, Radditz.' The voice said proudly.  
  
"What is a, sayain?" Pepper asked pronouncing the word 'sayain' slowly.  
  
'Do you know that pathetic hybrid named Gohan?' Radditz asked, a hint of some ancient loathing hidden in his words.  
  
"Y..yes." Pepper stuttered.  
  
'I would be his uncle.' Radditz snapped bitterly.  
  
"What does uncle have to do with a sayain?" Pepper asked confused.  
  
'Do not mock me girl!' Radditz yelled heatedly.  
  
"Don't yell! You're giving me a headache." Pepper said rubbing her throbbing temples.  
  
'Then quit interrupting me!' Radditz yelled, quieter than he had before.  
  
"Sorry." Pepper said.  
  
Pepper could feel the frustration radiating through her mind, so instead of apologizing, she closed her mouth and waited.  
  
'Sayains come from the planet Vegeta, we are like you humans in a way that we communicate, and even look similar in our structures. Sayains often have sharp features, tails, and wild dark hair. We are much stronger than humans, our weakest would have the strength of three of your finest men.' Radditz explained.  
  
"You're an alien?" Pepper asked.  
  
She was met by silence, but could feel the heat of Radditz's anger.  
  
"Stupid question." Pepper muttered.  
  
"So why are you in my mind?" She asked.  
  
'My planet was destroyed by a tyrant named Freeza, myself, Prince Vegeta, and Nappa escaped only to serve under the bastard that killed our people. I came down to earth to destroy it, but was defeated by my own brother.' Radditz grumbled, he hated bad memories.  
  
"If you're dead, how did you get into my head?' Pepper asked.  
  
'You ask too many questions.' Radditz grumbled, realizing he just spilt his life's story out to a mere teenage human.  
  
"If I don't know you, what makes you think I'll be so eager to help you?" Pepper questioned.  
  
Radditz sighed.  
  
"Scout's honor I won't tell." Pepper sweared.  
  
'I was sent to hell for the amount of people I killed and escaped into the dream realm, you were the only soul around who was unaware of the fact they were even there, so I decided to escape through you.' Radditz admitted.  
  
"Dream realm?" Pepper asked.  
  
'I told you everything I need to tell you, so you will help me now' Radditz ordered.  
  
"I decide what I do, if I do not like any of this, you are gone." Pepper warned.  
  
'First, take off that damned tracker, it will get us both in serious trouble.' Radditz advised.  
  
"Tracker?" Pepper asked shocked.  
  
'Behind your left ear.' Radditz said gruffly.  
  
Pepper reached her fingers behind her ear and rubbed, a small black circle, resembling a bug fell to the ground.  
  
'Leave it here and find a new hiding place.' Radditz said again.  
  
Pepper sighed and picked up her backpack. *************************************************************  
  
"Where do we start?" Gohan asked.  
  
"We start with the furthest one away and work our way back." Goku said.  
  
"Ok." Gohan agreed, not wanting to question his father's decision.  
  
Goku continued on flying until they reached an old abandoned Where-house. Flying down two levels they made it down into the basement, where the signal was at its strongest.  
  
"The signal is coming from in here, but there is no one around." Gohan said in confusion.  
  
"Maybe the thing is broken." Goku suggested.  
  
"According to the tracker, the person should be right here." Gohan said standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Look." Goku said, pointing to the blood on the ground, inches away from where Gohan stood.  
  
"The tracker." Goku said, picking up a small black object off the ground.  
  
"Whoever it was, knew the tracker was there and took it off." Gohan said looking at then blood again.  
  
"What's this?" Goku asked picking up a sheet of paper.  
  
On it was written...  
  
Dearest Mother  
  
You feed me each day With your words of scorn You clothe e each day With a veil of resent  
  
You kill me each night With the presence of absence You hurt me each night With your claws of venom  
  
You, my dearest mother You made me who I am Without you I would be different Without you I would be better  
  
~~Peppermint  
  
"Who is Peppermint?" Goku asked.  
  
"I don't know anyone with the name Peppermint..." Gohan said trailing off.  
  
"The missing girl!" He shouted suddenly.  
  
"What? Missing? Girl?" Goku asked confused by his sudden outburst.  
  
"There was a girl, her name was Pepper and she just vanished one day." Gohan said excitedly.  
  
"I believe we found our person." Goku said. *************************************************************  
  
*smiles cheesily* This story takes place before the Buu Saga, but Goku is alive. This is not a Gohan/Pepper or a Radditz/Pepper love story. Did you see a romance genre? Huh? No...so no worries, I'm a fan of Videl/Gohan pairings and I don't think that a teenage girl should fall in love with a sayain who is old enough to be her father...plus he's kinda DEAD!!!!!!  
  
*sniffs* I need reviews!!!! 


	7. A New Sayain

T childConsciousness of the Heart Chapter Six  
  
A New Sayain *************************************************************  
  
"Dad, if Pepper isn't wearing the tracker, how will we find her?" Gohan asked suddenly.  
  
"If Radditz takes over, his Ki signature will show, and we can track him down that way.  
  
"But if it doesn't show?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Then we report back to Yemma and tell him that Radditz is on the loosed without a body." Goku assured.  
  
"How do you know Radditz's signature will be the same?" Gohan asked.  
  
Goku looked at him blankly and grinned.  
  
Gohan sighed, he was just going to have to run on hope, his father was running short on answers. *************************************************************  
  
Pepper walked down the sidewalk slowly, she had a lot on her mind, like say, a certain ghost!  
  
"I'm loosing it." Pepper muttered.  
  
'Stop talking out loud, people will really think you're insane." Radditz warned, the last thing he needed was for her to draw attention, if anyone caught him, it would be the end.  
  
Pepper cringed as she felt a wave of disgust and what resembled fear cross through her.  
  
'Find a new hiding place!' Radditz ordered.  
  
"You know, you'd make a great king." Pepper muttered.  
  
Radditz never answered but Pepper finally understood how alone it felt to be dead. She had struck a cord in Radditz and it wouldn't be the first. *************************************************************  
  
"I don't know officer." Pepper's mother said for the second time.  
  
"Do you have any idea where your daughter might be headed?" The officer asked.  
  
"I don't know." She said again.  
  
"Miss. Do you know anything about your daughter, anything at all?" The female officer asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"She has no where to go, we don't have any living relatives." Pepper's mom said nastily glaring at the officer.  
  
"I hope we find her, and for her sake, I hope you never do." The woman snapped and stood up.  
  
"Did you have to talk like that?" The male officer asked when they were climbing into the cruiser.  
  
"That woman is a bitch and never deserved to have a daughter." The woman snapped and slammed the folder closed. She hated parents like that, it reminded her of her own mother.  
  
"Drop me off at the bus station, I want to check it out." The woman said. *************************************************************  
  
"I am Officer Sano, I'm looking for a missing girl, have you seen her?" The young woman asked holding up a picture of a young girl.  
  
"Yeah, sure did hon, she bought a ticket to Lemon Park." The woman behind the ticket counter said with a warm smile.  
  
"May I please have a ticket for Lemon Park?' Officer Sano asked smiling.  
  
"Sure thing hon." The woman said ringing up the ticket.  
  
"Thank-you." Sano said and waved.  
  
"Have a good trip hon." The woman called after her.  
  
Sano grinned and pulled out a silver cellular phone.  
  
Dialing in the number she shouted in joy, "I've got a lead!"  
  
"Ears!" Came the solitary reply on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Sorry!" Sano apologized sheepishly.  
  
"I am assigned to another case, the two murders we were talking about." Officer Itsuki said dully.  
  
"Yeah, where was that again?" Sano asked.  
  
"In a town called Lemon Park." Itsuki said.  
  
"Oh." Was all Sano could say.  
  
"Be careful Sakura." The man said over the phone.  
  
"Hey, since when have we been on a first name basis?" Sano asked.  
  
"Since you started saying 'oh'" Itsuki replied.  
  
"Oh." Sano said out of sarcasm and hung up before he could say anything else.  
  
"Lemon Park." Sano said slowly, sitting down in the bench thinking deeply. *************************************************************  
  
"What happened to my body?" Pepper shouted alarmed.  
  
'In order for you and I to work together, you have my Sayain blood, and strength.' Radditz said.  
  
"You mutanized me." Pepper yelled.  
  
'Shut-up you idiot!' Radditz yelled.  
  
'I couldn't stand your weakness any longer so I decided to give you some of my finer traits.' Radditz yelled.  
  
Pepper faintly felt her lips twitch into a small smirk.  
  
She never smirked.  
  
"I'm going crazy, and I'm changing into an alien." Pepper said.  
  
'You were crazy, and you are the alien.' Radditz pointed out.  
  
"I don't like this anymore, it has gone on long enough." Pepper stated exasperated.  
  
"I want to be sane again." She groaned.  
  
But she would never get her body back without a fight, her blood was already morphing and new desires were kicking in.  
  
Radditz had no intent of sharing, she would just be pushed into a deep oblivion. *************************************************************  
  
"I felt something." Goku said and took off.  
  
The new Ki was different, not the same as the old Radditz, it was mixed with something else.  
  
"Dad, we can't fly anymore." Gohan yelled alarmed.  
  
"What?" Goku asked.  
  
"There are people outside." Gohan argued.  
  
"I guess I could instant transmission over." Goku said.  
  
"Just be sure there isn't anybody around to see us appear out of thin air." Gohan warned. *************************************************************  
  
Pepper felt strong arms grab her and shove her aside. She was no longer in her world, she was somewhere else, viewing from a backroom in her mind. *************************************************************  
  
The girl once known as Pepper, is now 5' 6", with long spiky black hair all most reaching her knees, her dark brown eyes have grown smaller and blacker, settling into a deep coal, her arms and legs have begun to tone up, and her stomach is as hard as a rock.  
  
But there is no Pepper anymore, this time it's different.  
  
He is Radditz, the last sayain left that still dreams of his home, the first to escape hell, and the only sayain that will finally defeat Kakorot.  
  
************************************************************* 


	8. Surprise Surprise

Consciousness of the Heart Chapter Seven  
  
Surprise, Surprise *************************************************************  
  
"The coast is clear, I can only read Radditz's Ki signature." Goku said putting two fingers to his forehead and grabbing Gohan's arm.  
  
"Sur..." Gohan started to say but was cut off as they instantly disappeared. *************************************************************  
  
"Have you seen this girl?" Sakura Sano asked a group of teenagers.  
  
She was greeted with a chorus of 'No's' and 'Nuh-uh's'.  
  
"Thank you." She said wearily. She was running out of patience and time.  
  
There was only one place left to go, to check the hot lists at the Lemon Park Police Stations.  
  
Sano sighed and put the picture back into her purse, she motioned for a green cab and stepped in.  
  
"Where to?" The stout driver asked.  
  
"Lemon Park Police Station." Sano replied handing the man a twenty.  
  
"You aint in any trouble is ya?" The man asked in a thick accent.  
  
"No, I'm a cop." She replied holding up her badge.  
  
"I take it you aint from around here." The cab driver drawled out.  
  
"What was your first clue?" Sano muttered at his ignorance.  
  
"You is from up north aint ya." He pointed out.  
  
Sano just sighed and nodded, this was going to be a long cab drive. *************************************************************  
  
"..re." Gohan finished in a totally different location.  
  
"What?" Goku turned around and asked.  
  
"Nothing." Gohan said and shook his head.  
  
"Radditz disappeared." Goku said sullenly.  
  
"What do you mean disappeared, you had him locked on, and you used the Instant Transmission?" Gohan asked bewildered.  
  
"Either Radditz learned how to suppress his Ki, or he disappeared while we were appearing." Goku said looking around.  
  
"He doesn't have his own Ki anymore." Lacey said appearing right in front of Goku.  
  
Goku looked at her in shock.  
  
"How did you do that?" Gohan asked amazed.  
  
Lacey just rolled her eyes and took a few steps back.  
  
"Being the grand-daughter of a fortune teller has its advantages." Lacey snapped.  
  
"Raddtiz's Ki has been altered to mix with that of the girls, his Ki signature entered a small window through her mind, which only appears for a few seconds as his own, then once he has fully merged with her it mixes, giving him a boost and a different Ki signature." Lacey explained.  
  
"Oh." Goku and Gohan said in unison.  
  
"Which means Radditz has gained most or all control over her body and is capable of whatever he desires." Lacey said.  
  
"To track him down properly, you will need my help." She said and pulled out a stack of papers from her briefcase.  
  
"This is all of the research I've done on Radditz, here is his power levels and attacks." She said pointing to a grid.  
  
Goku looked over the papers and paled.  
  
"What's wrong dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Radditz has reached Super Sayain three. He has a higher power level than mine." Goku said.  
  
"Oh Dende." Gohan exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Gohan, go get Vegeta, me and Lacey will track Radditz down." Goku ordered.  
  
"How exactly am I supposed to 'get Vegeta'?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Tell him one of his faithful subjects would like to have a few words with him. Knowing Vegeta, he'll come." Goku assured.  
  
"Right, be careful." Gohan agreed and took off, ignoring his whole 'No flying' speech.  
  
"Do you know where Radditz is?" Goku asked Lacey.  
  
"If I didn't why would I try helping you?" Lacey asked in an 'Isn't it obvious?' tone.  
  
"Let's go." Goku said and followed Lacey. *************************************************************  
  
"Officer Sano." She said and held up her badge.  
  
"Welcome." The computerized guard said.  
  
"Officer McKinney, I'm here to check out the Hot Lists." Sano said approaching the chief.  
  
"Sure thing, right this way." The tall male said holding the back door open for her.  
  
"The most recent ones are closest to you, while the further back you go, the less recent they are." The chief smiled as he pointed to the large stacks of files.  
  
"Thanks, I won't be long." Sano said and stooped down to the first pile. *************************************************************  
  
"Vegeta!" Gohan called out.  
  
"What??" snapped the overly annoyed Sayain Prince.  
  
"One of your faithful subjects would like to have a few words with you." Gohan said, reciting what his father had told him.  
  
"Let's go." Vegeta said without hesitation. *************************************************************  
  
"He is inside this Where-house." Lacey pointed.  
  
They both quietly stepped inside.  
  
"Welcome, little brother." A deep growl ripped through the air. *************************************************************  
  
A.N./ Hi, it's me...like you didn't know that but...I just wanted to say that since I am authoress of this story I can do whatever I want to whomever I want...wait a minute...I can do whatever I want to whomever I want? Awesome...prepare for Goku to receive an ass whoppin'!!!!!!! Why? Because he must!!!!! And because I can!  
  
Incase you all forgot...Lacey is Baba's grand-daughter. Creepy!!!! *Shudders at thought*  
  
And since this is after Cell, but before Buu...Goku is not a SS3 yet! Which is why I made Radditz one. And yes, one can train in hell.  
  
As for the 'Hot Lists' that Sano is looking at...well review and I'll post the next chapter that explains that. No go forth my faithful readers and make your authoress happy!!!!  
  
Oh! Almost for got...I was bored...so I made lots an' lots of cookies...when you review you may bask in their glory! *gives samples of cookies to everyone* And there's plenty more where that came from. *tries to disappear in a cloud of smoke but gets stuck*  
  
Cough, help....cough, cough....stuck... 


	9. Hot Lists

Consciousness of the Heart Chapter Eight  
  
Hot Lists *************************************************************  
  
"Radditz." Goku said sullenly.  
  
"Kakorot." Radditz sneered.  
  
The fight started with in a blink of an eye, two bodies flying at each other, and only one body flying back.  
  
Goku grimaced as Radditz's fist met his chest and blew him back. Radditz had definitely gotten much stronger, much stronger than Goku.  
  
"Years in hell will do that to a person." Radditz snapped.  
  
"You deserved to go to Hell." Goku said, standing up to his full height.  
  
"You killed many innocent people, you served under Freeza." Goku growled.  
  
"Not on my own free will, I served under Freeza, living with the bastard who killed my father, serving for the same one that killed my home, all our people, they were all killed by him, and you go and betray us like this, you deserve Hell." Radditz said with fire in his voice.  
  
It was the anger that made your knees shake, your fingers twitch, and a burning fire in you heart. The anger was created from the betrayal, and he who had betrayed was his own brother, his own flesh and blood.  
  
"You had a chance, you never took it." Goku said.  
  
"No, I never had a chance, but I did this time, and I took it." Radditz said sorrowfully.  
  
"No, you hid out in hell until you were strong enough, then you ran away into a girl's body, knowing you could hide behind her." Goku yelled, keeping his power down, he didn't want to hurt Pepper, not unless he had to.  
  
Goku opened his mouth to say something again, when Radditz suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed his neck.  
  
The words stuck in Goku's throat, as he tried to breathe in.  
  
"Never, never call me a coward!" Radditz snarled into Goku's face. *************************************************************  
  
Sano shifted through the piles of newspapers and stopped at yesterday's page.  
  
"Got it!" She cheered and flipped through the news articles.  
  
Stopping, she came across the story of two murders, one witness.  
  
"Chief!" She called out.  
  
"Yes?" He asked opening the door.  
  
"The newspaper says there was a witness to these murders, may I read the files?" Sano asked politely showing him the article.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sure right this way, I think we even got a sketching done on that one." The chief nodded and lead her over to the evidence room.  
  
"Here." He said handing her a manila file.  
  
"Thank-you." Sano smiled.  
  
Sano flipped through the file and found the sketching, an almost match to the picture in her pocket; she noted the longer hair and darker eyes.  
  
"I've found you." Sano said, torn between relief and anxiety.  
  
This runaway girl was suspected of murdering two males. *************************************************************  
  
Radditz narrowed his eyes and squeezed Goku's neck harder.  
  
"Radditz!" Barked a deep voice from behind him.  
  
Instinctively Radditz let go and swirled around, to face an angry Sayain Prince.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't his majesty, the great Sayain Prince." Radditz spat out with disgust.  
  
"Do not mock me." Vegeta warned, powering up.  
  
"Is that all you can do?" Radditz asked, raising up a taunting eyebrow.  
  
"Vegeta, don't!" Goku shouted.  
  
"Kakorot, don't tell me what to do!" Vegeta shouted, lunging out at Radditz.  
  
Then, the most shocking thing happened, Vegeta had half expected himself to be stopped physically by Goku, or to face Radditz head on. He did not, however, expect to be stopped by a certain demi-sayain.  
  
"Gohan." Vegeta growled.  
  
"That is not Radditz." Gohan said straining to hold on to Vegeta tighter.  
  
"Of course it's Radditz." Vegeta snapped, feeing himself from Gohan's grip.  
  
"No, Vegeta listen." Goku said holding up a hand.  
  
"Only half of that is Radditz, only the spirit half, it only looks like Radditz." Gohan said.  
  
Vegeta never said anything but shot a glare at Gohan.  
  
"Radditz's spirit escaped from hell and now is possessing the body of a teenage girl." Lacey spoke up.  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"None of your business." Lacey snapped back.  
  
"She's Baba's grand-daughter." Goku explained.  
  
Vegeta looked at her in mock surprise.  
  
"The attitude fits." Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Watch it." Lacey warned.  
  
Radditz cleared his throat, drawing the attention back to himself.  
  
"We have to try and get Pepper out of there." Gohan said to Vegeta.  
  
"The girl is of no concern to me, you fail, and I will have to take over." Vegeta warned.  
  
Gohan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Gohan, you know her, try and talk to her." Goku said.  
  
"How?" Gohan whispered and looked over at Radditz, which surprisingly, Radditz had a look of bewilderment and confusion written all over his face...or her face...  
  
"Who are you all?" Pepper wondered, shocked by the deepness in her voice. *************************************************************  
  
Sano had made her way over to an abandoned where house, which was where the bodies had been found. Not to mention the fact that there were small traces of blood left on the dirt.  
  
Sano took out a small flashlight and shone it across the room, spotting a clearing of blood in the midst of dust, she knelt down to examine it.  
  
There, she picked up what looked like a small black beetle.  
  
"The Dream Realm trackers." Sano whispered.  
  
Having connections to both worlds had its benefits, it was time to catch up with an old friend. *************************************************************  
  
And the story thickens...  
  
Oi...well that makes six pages and I'm ready for bed. 


	10. Good Intentions

Consciousness of the Heart Chapter Nine  
  
Good Intentions  
  
Caution: This chapter is not made for Goku fans. It contains violence, blood, and some profanity. If you are a Goku fan...you may flame me...but be warned...Radditz is on my side!!! *************************************************************  
  
"Gohan?" Pepper asked, blinking. She felt like she just woke up on a hospital bed after being run over by a dump truck.  
  
"Pepper?" Gohan asked confused, one minute it was trying to kill them, the next it was looking around in a state of confusion.  
  
"Who are all of you?" Pepper asked, becoming aware of the seriousness.  
  
"I'll explain." Lacey spoke up.  
  
Pepper looked over at her.  
  
"As you know by now your body is being possessed by a spirit named Radditz, what you don't know is the Radditz was sent to Hell. You are harboring a murderer." Lacey said sternly.  
  
"You didn't have to lay it down quite so hard." Gohan said noticing the look of horror that passed over Pepper's face.  
  
"It's life kid, welcome." Lacey snapped.  
  
"You will die for that!" Pepper shouted, no longer Pepper.  
  
"Pepper! You have to come back!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"No!" Radditz yelled as his body morphed once again.  
  
"Why?" Pepper asked.  
  
"He's going to kill us all and destroy the earth." Gohan said.  
  
"Give me a good reason to stop him." Pepper sneered.  
  
"Your friends, your family, all the people of earth." Goku spoke up.  
  
"I have no family or friends anymore, and no one in this world has helped me." Pepper said sadly and closed her eyes.  
  
"I know she would cave in!" Radditz snarled, now morphing the girl's body to fit his form. *************************************************************  
  
Sano slipped the quarters into the pay phone and dialed the number. *************************************************************  
  
"Hello?" Lacey asked as she held the cell phone to her ear.  
  
"Hey Lacey, it's me." Sano said gravely over the phone.  
  
"I'm in a bit of a crisis." Lacey said.  
  
"Me too, that's why I called, it has something to do with one of your trackers and a missing girl." Sano said.  
  
"I know, we found her." Lacey said.  
  
"Good, I'll be right over, what's the address?" Sano asked hurriedly.  
  
"An old where house on Hamburger Drive." Lacey said and hung up the phone. *************************************************************  
  
Sano grinned and hung up the phone.  
  
"Boy, does it pay to have connections with that woman!" She cheered. *************************************************************  
  
"Say goodbye little brother." Radditz said and began powering up.  
  
"You failed brat, step aside." Vegeta barked, shoving Gohan out of the way.  
  
"No, no little prince, I'm saving my dessert for last." Radditz said and turned back to Goku.  
  
Vegeta growled at the term and stood his ground.  
  
"Move Vegeta." Goku said sternly.  
  
"This is my fight." He said and shot Radditz a glare.  
  
"Wait! You can't fight here!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Gohan's right, we'll have to move to another location." Goku said.  
  
Radditz narrowed his eyes and glared, clenching his fists he shot off into the air.  
  
Without wasting a second Goku and Vegeta blasted off after him.  
  
"We can't fly!" Gohan yelled, preparing to take off.  
  
"Wait, we'll take my plane." Lacey said grabbing his arm.  
  
"I'll need you to track them down, I need to pick up an old friend." She said pulling her keys out of her skirt pocket. *************************************************************  
  
"There she is." Lacey said, pointing to a figure walking down the sidewalk.  
  
Pulling the throttle down she hovered right next to Sano.  
  
"Get in!" She shouted.  
  
"Hi Lace!" Sano grinned and grabbed Gohan's arm as he lifted her into the plane.  
  
"I'll explain later, Gohan will track down the girl for us." Lacey said. *************************************************************  
  
Radditz stopped once he was far enough away from the city.  
  
"Didn't want to hurt your precious humans?" Radditz sneered at Vegeta.  
  
"You are no longer our prince, you are a disgrace to your father." He shouted in rage.  
  
"Pathetic weakling, do not talk to me in such a manner!" Vegeta shouted blasting off into Super Sayain.  
  
"Me weak?" Radditz questioned and blasted off into Super Sayain Two.  
  
Crying out in rage, Vegeta leaped towards Radditz.  
  
Landing a punch to his face Vegeta smirked.  
  
"You're going to have to do better than that." Radditz laughed and punched Vegeta in the stomach, landing him at Goku's feet.  
  
"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAA!" Goku shouted and launched a blast at Radditz.  
  
"Hmph." Radditz smirked and sent the blast back.  
  
"A little present from me to you." Radditz said and sent Goku an even bigger blast.  
  
Goku caught the blast in his chest and fell back next to Vegeta.  
  
"We can't face him by ourselves, we need to combine our energies." Goku said to Vegeta.  
  
"I will not be defeated by that weakling." Vegeta said standing up.  
  
"Vegeta! I need your power." Goku pleaded.  
  
Vegeta growled and charged at Radditz again.  
  
Blurring out, Radditz appeared behind Vegeta, grabbing him by the neck.  
  
"You aren't even worth my energy." Radditz said and crushed him into the earth.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku shouted, attacking Radditz.  
  
Radditz grinned in pleasure as he slammed his fist into Goku's face again and again.  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists as Goku's cries echoed back to his ringing ears.  
  
Pushing himself up he kicked Radditz in the back of the legs, causing Radditz to loose his grip on Goku's shirt.  
  
"Vegeta, you have to fuse." Goku said.  
  
"He will defeat us and destroy the earth." Goku said again.  
  
Vegeta grimaced and shut his eyes, destroying the earth meant destroying his family. Destroying the earth meant upholding his heritage, being a true sayain warrior, being the sayain prince.  
  
"This better fucking be worth it!" He warned Goku as he stood up.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta!" Goku grinned and helped him up.  
  
"FU...SION...HAAAAAAAAAA!!!" They both screamed, doing their dance.  
  
"That was a wonderful dance, but it won't save you." Said Radditz chuckling, no wonder Vegeta was hesitant to do that, it was one of the stupidest things he'd ever seen.  
  
"No longer Goku or Vegeta, but a combination of them both. I am Gogeta and I will destroy you." Said the combined voices of Goku and Vegeta. *************************************************************  
  
"Dad and Vegeta are that way." Gohan pointed north.  
  
"Who is Dad and Vegeta?" Sano asked.  
  
"My father Goku, and his friend Vegeta are trying to defeat Radditz." Gohan said.  
  
"Who is Radditz?" Sano asked again.  
  
"He's my uncle." Gohan said.  
  
"That is one weird family reunion." Sano said shaking her head.  
  
"But what does it have to do with Pepper?" She asked, looking at Lacey.  
  
"Radditz escaped from hell and is possessing Pepper's body." Lacey said turning the plane to the left to avoid hitting a bird.  
  
"Nice driving." Sano said sarcastically.  
  
"You want to drive?" Lacey asked.  
  
"Yes I do." Sano said and took the throttle.  
  
"Be my guest." Lacey said and stood up, sliding out of her seat.  
  
"This is what we learned at the Police Academy." Sano grinned and gunned the engine.  
  
"Where are we headed?" She asked Gohan.  
  
"The wilderness outside of Milk Town." Gohan said.  
  
"I know a short cut through Water Fall Canyon." Sano grinned.  
  
"No one has been crazy enough to do that in years you psycho!" Lacey yelled gripping her seat.  
  
"Yeah, no one except me." Sano winked and turned the plane around, hovering over a wide river.  
  
"Buckle up!" She shouted and took off. *************************************************************  
  
"Gogeta huh?" Radditz commented looking him over.  
  
"Let's get this over with, I'm hungry." Gogeta growled and cracked his knuckles.  
  
Radditz smirked at the clash of Goku's and Vegeta's personalities.  
  
"Go got it." *************************************************************  
  
Sorry for the delay but I had immense writer's block. Review!!! 


	11. Orphanage

Consciousness of the Heart  
  
Chapter Ten Orphanage *************************************************************  
  
"Slow down Sano!" Lacey commanded.  
  
"No can do!" Sano grinned.  
  
The plane was now hovering over the river, the bottom occasionally grazing the tips of the small waves created by the plane's force. They were traveling at twice the speed limit, and were now nearing a waterfall.  
  
"Shit!" Lacey cursed.  
  
"Isn't this great?" Sano asked as she hurled the plane down the fall.  
  
The river bend rose up to meet them, foam gripping the bottom as they fell down.  
  
"If you ever drive like that again in my plane, I'll kill you!" Lacey yelled.  
  
"Calm down, that was only the beginning, besides, I have special rights." Sano shrugged and floored the plane once again. *************************************************************  
  
Radditz smirked and powered a blast in his hand.  
  
"Killing two birds with one stone has always been my favorite!" He yelled and sent the blast towards Gogeta.  
  
Gogeta smirked and used Instant Transmission to appear behind Radditz.  
  
"Nice one." Radditz sad as he turned to block the kick Gogeta sent towards the back or Radditz's head.  
  
"It gets better." Gogeta said confidently and lunged at Radditz.  
  
A barrage of fists and legs could only be seen as the two slammed their fists into each other's faces.  
  
They had been fighting for ten minutes when they finally split apart. Gogeta had only twenty minutes left. *************************************************************  
  
"We'll be there in about fifteen minutes." Sano said.  
  
"Considering the way you drive, we'll be there in a bout ten." Lacey muttered shifting her blonde hair back into her clip.  
  
"You really need to lighten up; you're acting way too tense." Sano shrugged.  
  
"Having a soul escaping from hell through your domain does not look good on your resume!" Lacey cried in frustration.  
  
"How do you two know each other?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Sano used to work for me." Lacey said.  
  
"Not even." Sano argued.  
  
"I worked with you, not for you." Sano corrected.  
  
"Getting my coffee and filing my papers counts as working for me!" Lacey snapped.  
  
"Well being your sister and doing that as a part time job counts as working with you!" Sano said and turned the plane sharply.  
  
"Watch it!" Lacey cried out.  
  
"You only got that job because Grandma Baba favors you!" Sano yelled again, swinging the plane around in her fury.  
  
"She only favors me because I took the opportunity, and studied with her." Lacey yelled as she clung to her seat.  
  
"She never gave me the opportunity to study with her, it was always about you, how great you were and how much you were learning. She just left me out in the streets." Sano said and sent the plane down another waterfall.  
  
"You're just a jealous psycho bitch!" Lacey yelled and kicked the back of Sano's seat.  
  
Gohan just sat back in his seat and stared at the two bickering sisters in awe. *************************************************************  
  
Gogeta's face felt like it was run over by a shit truck.  
  
The dirt was turning to red mud from all of his blood and Radditz was still unharmed.  
  
"Damn, I will not be defeated by him!" Gogeta cursed and raised his power level.  
  
"You are truly starting to annoy me." Radditz growled and charged up a powerful ki blast.  
  
Radditz was about to send Gogeta into the next dimension when a huge plane sped right over his head.  
  
Quickly ducking down he barely missed being hit in the head. *************************************************************  
  
"You almost hit him!" Lacey screamed and hit Sano on the back of the head.  
  
"I know what I'm doing, don't touch me!" Sano yelled back and quickly landed the plane.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan yelled out as he ran to Gogeta's side.  
  
"Need...more time!" Gogeta gasped out as his body began to morph back into two separate bodies.  
  
Goku smiled up at his son.  
  
"Hey dad." Gohan said softly cradling his father's bloodied head.  
  
"Hey Vegeta." Gohan said looking over at Vegeta's smaller form.  
  
Goku struggled to get up.  
  
"No! Dad, you need to rest for a few minutes, I'll handle this." Gohan said standing up.  
  
"But Gohan..." Goku started.  
  
"Rest." Gohan said with firmness. The firmness that his mother had used on him when he wanted to train instead of study.  
  
Goku nodded and admired his son's bravery and strength.  
  
"Brat, he is stronger than your father and I put together, you don't stand a chance." Vegeta warned wincing as he sat up.  
  
"Vegeta, are you worried about me?" Gohan teased.  
  
"If you died, I wouldn't cry." Vegeta growled.  
  
Gohan grinned. *************************************************************  
  
Sano jumped out of the plane and stood, waiting for her sister to climb out.  
  
"It's a wonder you can even walk in those shoes." Sano said, pointing to the heels Lacey had on her feet.  
  
"In my line of business, you learn to do amazing things." Lacey said smugly.  
  
"What's that? Prostitution?" Sano asked and smirked.  
  
Lacey's smug grin fell off her face and was replaced by a frown.  
  
"Now is not the time to argue. There is business to take care of." She said in a serious tone.  
  
"Can't think of any good come backs?" Sano said and turned away.  
  
"No, I decided to finish this in the presence of Grandma Baba." Lacey said and straightened her red suit.  
  
"Yeah, don't break a nail." Sano said and walked passed her. *************************************************************  
  
Radditz growled, the new voice was familiar.  
  
Although it was older, it was familiar, and he knew he heard it before. *************************************************************  
  
Sano and Lacey stood over Goku and Vegeta in awe.  
  
"What the hell happened to you two?" Sano asked amazed.  
  
"Radditz." Goku smiled weakly.  
  
"I know what to do." Lacey said and kneeled down next to Goku.  
  
"You know how to do it too, help him." Lacey said, gesturing over to Vegeta.  
  
"This is an ancient healing technique my grandma taught me, it will only hurt for a moment." Lacey warned.  
  
"I don't need your help." Vegeta snarled.  
  
"And I never said I was going to help you, but obviously you are hurt and you need help. So shut up, lay back, keep your ugly face away from me, and we won't have in problems." Sano said as she raised her eyebrow.  
  
Vegeta was speechless, this woman was as snappy as he was.  
  
Sano closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
Both Lacey and Sano chanted under their breath as Goku and Vegeta were surrounded by blue light.  
  
Goku closed his eyes in pain and Vegeta's mouth twitched.  
  
"Done." Lacey said softly.  
  
"Thank-you." Goku said and stood up.  
  
"Get up!" Sano ordered.  
  
Vegeta glared, no one was allowed to order the prince around.  
  
"Are you going to get up, or am I going to have to make you?" Sano asked in a dark tone. *************************************************************  
  
Radditz closed his eyes, he remembered that voice!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have really long hair!" The brown haired girl remarked.  
  
The young Radditz just ignored her and kept on walking.  
  
"Why aren't you wearing any pants?" The girl asked innocently.  
  
Radditz was only ten years old and was embarrassed by the fact that a small girl, only a few years younger than him, had noticed his legs.  
  
Turning his head, Radditz faced the wall so she couldn't see him blush.  
  
"Are you here because your parents died too?" The young girl asked softly.  
  
"My father is alive and he's coming back for me!" Radditz said in defiance.  
  
"Oh, my parents are dead, only my Grandma is alive, but she doesn't like me. She likes my sister only, that's why I'm here." The girl said, clutching a small animal to her stomach.  
  
Radditz turned away from her again and continued on walking.  
  
"Do you like being in an orphanage?" The girl asked.  
  
"No!" Radditz said angrily.  
  
They were now in a huge room filled with other kids.  
  
"I don't like it here, all of the kids hate me, they threw rocks at me." The girl said, pointing to her black eye.  
  
Radditz felt a small ping in his stomach, he wanted to personally kill each and everyone of the kids with his small hands.  
  
"Look at that freak!" A blonde haired boy said suddenly, pointing to Radditz.  
  
"He's not even wearing pants!" A little girl with red hair laughed.  
  
"He's just one of those stupid aliens." The blonde boy said.  
  
"You leave him alone!" The brown haired girl shouted, jolting Radditz from his homicidal thoughts.  
  
"Look who it is, it's blossom!" The boy sneered and walked over to her.  
  
"My name is not blossom, it's Sakura!" The girl cried out, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Whatever." The little boy said and dumped his milk over her head.  
  
"Nobody wants you, not even your parents wanted you. That's why they died." The red haired girl taunted.  
  
Sakura turned around and ran out of the room.  
  
Radditz growled under his breath and followed her down the hall. *************************************************************  
  
Heehee...I just noticed that I've been spelling Radditz wrong, it's really Raditz. But I like the way I spell it, and besides no one pointed out my misspellings.  
  
Anyway thanks for the reviews. 


	12. A Sayain Does Not Need A Heart

Consciousness of the Heart  
  
Chapter Eleven A Sayain Does Not Need A Heart *************************************************************  
  
"No one tells me what to do." Vegeta growled as he got to his feet.  
  
"Well I did and you just did what I told you to do." Sano pointed out.  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Damn!" He cursed under his breath.  
  
Sano tried to stop the smirk, but it pressed her lips as her eyes glinted.  
  
"We have to wait before we can do the fusion again." Goku said as he felt his muscles scream from the exertion.  
  
"I never agreed to that!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"We don't have any other choice, I can't beat him alone, you can't beat him alone, and we couldn't even beat him together." Goku said.  
  
"I will not!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"From what I heard, you don't have to fight him; you just need the girl to take control of her body again." Sano said.  
  
"I tried that, apparently she wants this to happen, or Radditz has forced her," Gohan spoke up. *************************************************************  
  
Radditz growled as he stood up.  
  
The girl could hear the voices, and she was starting to fight back. *************************************************************  
  
'Let me go!' Pepper screamed into the darkness.  
  
'I don't want to kill them; I don't want to kill anyone!' She yelled helplessly.  
  
There were tears in her eyes as she wiped at the blood on her cheek.  
  
'Radditz!' She screamed out, trying to get the sayain's attention. *************************************************************  
  
"A soul cannot take over an entire body, there has to be one place that Pepper remains." Lacey spoke up.  
  
"So if we find out where Pepper is..." Gohan started.  
  
"Then we should be able to find a way to bring her back out." Sano finished.  
  
"What is the one thing that a soldier like Radditz does not need in a fight?" Lacey asked.  
  
Goku shrugged and looked at Gohan.  
  
"Heart." Vegeta spoke up.  
  
"What?" Lacey asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"He said a heart." Sano snapped.  
  
Lacey narrowed her eyes and glared. *************************************************************  
  
'What are you doing to me?!' Pepper screamed again.  
  
'Please let me go!' She cried out faintly and sank down.  
  
'Stop being such a baby!' Her mother's voice called out.  
  
'Huh?' Pepper asked as she looked around wiping her eyes.  
  
'That's all you ever do, you just give up and cry.' The voice called out again.  
  
Pepper shook her head violently.  
  
'Quit being so givey-uppey and do something about it!' Her mom yelled.  
  
'Just...go away!' Pepper screamed. *************************************************************  
  
Radditz powered up and forced Pepper down deeper into the darkness.  
  
Powering up a blast, he lurched out his hand and sent it flying. *************************************************************  
  
The small group of five was too busy discussing ways of bringing Pepper back, when a small but powerful blast of ki interrupted them...  
  
"Sakura!" Lacey shouted out.  
  
Sano blinked, there was a shot of light and her knees gave out.  
  
"Radditz!" Goku yelled angrily.  
  
Swiftly, Gohan caught her before she hit the ground and laid her out gently.  
  
"Can you heal her?" Gohan asked looking up at Lacey.  
  
"I've already performed the task, it is useless. Only a sorceress stronger than I can heal these types of wounds." Lacey shook her head, letting her blonde curls fall out.  
  
"I know someone who can." Gohan said, lifting Sano into his arms.  
  
"Hold on." He warned and took off, towards Dende's Lookout. *************************************************************  
  
"I need to make a call, you two hold him off for a few minutes, and I know someone who can help." Lacey instructed walking back into the plane.  
  
"Easier said than done." Vegeta growled. *************************************************************  
  
"Dende!" Gohan shouted, landing on the ledge of the Lookout.  
  
"Hello Gohan." Dende greeted.  
  
"I need your help, she's hurt." Gohan said laying Sano down.  
  
"I will try." Dende said as he kneeled down next to her side. *************************************************************  
  
"I need a favor." Lacey said into the phone.  
  
You need to get here as soon as possible; you need to perform a containing spell." She said and hung her phone up. *************************************************************  
  
Sano opened her eyes.  
  
"Am I in hell?" She asked, looking up into the face of a green man with antennas.  
  
"You are on the lookout." Dende answered.  
  
"My name is Dende, what is yours?" He smiled.  
  
"Sano." She said sitting up.  
  
"What the hell happened to me and what the hell is a Lookout?" Sano asked, alarmed.  
  
"You were shot by Radditz, I brought you here and Dende healed you." Gohan explained.  
  
"Ok, I'll ask one more time, what the hell is a Lookout?" She asked raising her voice.  
  
"I'm afraid that would be giving away too much information." Dende said.  
  
"Buddy you have no idea who you are messing with, I have so many connection I could have you fired with a flick of my wrist." Sano growled, grabbing Dende by his shirt front.  
  
"I...I..." Dende stuttered.  
  
"Tell me now." Sano said, tightening her grip.  
  
"I am the guardian of your earth." Dende answered.  
  
"Oh...you're Dende...the Dende!" Sano suddenly realized.  
  
"My grandmother told me about you." Sano said letting him go.  
  
"Who is your grandmother?" Dende asked, relieved.  
  
"Baba." Gohan answered. *************************************************************  
  
Goku and Vegeta were now charged up to Super Sayain, both attacking.  
  
They had regained their old injuries and more.  
  
Blood was clotting their vision and their muscles were giving out.  
  
"I can barely stand up." Goku said as he tried to lift himself off the ground.  
  
"I will not be defeated!" Vegeta shouted as he leaned up, struggling to lift himself off the dirt.  
  
"Pathetic, over powered by an Elite warrior." Radditz sneered.  
  
"You never were going to honor our people. The only reason your father gave you up was because he knew you would be a failure. And you are, look at you. You gave up all chances to live here, on earth and become weak." Radditz snarled in anger.  
  
Vegeta had betrayed all of his people, even when they had served under Freeza, he had known the whole time that Freeza had destroyed their planet, and yet he did nothing. He never honored their people; he took his title and lived like a spoiled brat. *************************************************************  
  
"Hurry!" Lacey called out, wringing her hands together.  
  
"Hold your horses, you have no idea how hard this thing is to steer." A voice said from behind her.  
  
"Thank-you for coming Grandma Baba." Lacey said.  
  
"Now, what is going on here?" Baba asked impatiently.  
  
"Goku and Vegeta are too weak to destroy Radditz physically; I need you to perform a containment spell so we can get a hold of Pepper and draw her out." Lacey explained.  
  
"I thought I taught you how to do a containment spell?" Baba asked.  
  
"No, you never did." Lacey said looking down at her black heels.  
  
"Whose fault was that?" Baba asked.  
  
"Mine." Lacey said.  
  
"Good, I will help." Baba agreed. *************************************************************  
  
Phew...thanks for all of your wonderful support and in not yelling at me for misspellings.  
  
Actually you all have been so helpful in assuring me that there are so many different ways to spell 'Radditz'!  
  
Now you all understand why I named it 'Consciousness of the Heart'. But I have a small confession to make, I posted this story without figuring out what I intended to do with it, so all of this has been played out by ear! Review!!! 


	13. The End?

Consciousness of the Heart  
  
Chapter Twelve The End? *************************************************************  
  
"Thanks Dende, but we need to get back down there, they might need our help." Gohan said.  
  
"We?" Sano asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Can you fly?" Gohan asked.  
  
"A plane." Sano said.  
  
"Then you will have to come with me, flying is the only way down, and there aren't any planes." Gohan said.  
  
"Oh." Sano said.  
  
"How can you fly?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"Long story, I'll tell you on the way there." Gohan said, lifting her up under the arms. *************************************************************  
  
"You two stand back." Baba ordered Goku and Vegeta.  
  
Goku fell down to the ground, exhausted and Vegeta propped himself up with an elbow.  
  
Baba placed both of her hands together and began the containment spell. *************************************************************  
  
"What the hell?!?!" Radditz shouted as his hands and feet were bound by what looked like Ki rope.  
  
"Let me go old hag!" Radditz commanded.  
  
"Ok, on one condition..." Baba started.  
  
Radditz just glared at her.  
  
"Let Pepper go, then I will set you free." Baba continued.  
  
Radditz smirked. *************************************************************  
  
"We're almost there." Gohan shouted.  
  
"Good, my arms are about ready to fall off." Sano cried out.  
  
"Sorry." Gohan said as he switched her position.  
  
"Thanks!" Sano cried out. *************************************************************  
  
"A spell won't hold me forever." Radditz said.  
  
"He's right, that will not hold for very long, whatever you need to do, do it." Baba said as she flew off.  
  
"We need to get Gohan here fast." Goku said. *************************************************************  
  
"So, you're part alien with super strength and the ability to fly?" Sano asked.  
  
"Yes." Gohan said.  
  
"Ok." Sano said.  
  
"Ok?" Gohan asked confused.  
  
"What? You were expecting me to scream and faint?" Sano asked.  
  
Gohan just smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Well every other woman on this planet might do that, but I've met my share of aliens, believe me." Sano said. *************************************************************  
  
"Radditz, you can't hold her against her own will." Lacey yelled.  
  
Radditz clamped his mouth shut and closed his eyes.  
  
"Pepper, he can't hold you. All you have to do is realize that." Lacey yelled.  
  
"Shut up! She can't hear you anymore." Radditz yelled.  
  
"Like hell she can't!" Lacey grimaced.  
  
Radditz gripped his hands and powered up.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried and let out a huge blast of energy.  
  
Lacey covered her head and fell to the ground, her skin burning.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Radditz shouted again, his hair growing shorter and his muscles reducing. *************************************************************  
  
"Almost there." Gohan said.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Sano said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I have a bad feeling, and usually my bad feelings mean something bad will happen." Sano said.  
  
"I have one two, but they need all the help they can get and we can't sit around while people's lives are in danger." Gohan said speeding up. *************************************************************  
  
Lacey got to her feet and looked directly into a pair of glossy brown eyes.  
  
"Help me, he's coming back." Pepper whispered and fainted.  
  
"Hey, come back!" Lacey shouted, picking her head up off the ground.  
  
"Stupid girl, once you loose consciousness you loose control!" She growled.  
  
"Thanks for the tip!" Radditz shouted as he sent out an energy blast.  
  
"Bastard!" Lacey cried out as her stomach was ripped open.  
  
"I told you it was worthless." Radditz said and dumped the blonde haired body to the ground. *************************************************************  
  
"Gohan, can you go any faster?" Sano asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes, why?" He asked.  
  
"We have to hurry up!" Sano said.  
  
Gohan nodded and blasted into Super Sayain. *************************************************************  
  
Radditz turned toward Goku.  
  
"Time to die." He growled and shot out another blast.  
  
Goku's eyes widened, then closed in his final resting moment.  
  
"Prince Vegeta." Radditz smirked as he gripped Vegeta's neck in his hands.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've waited for this." He sneered and squeezed.  
  
Vegeta tried to gasp in air desperately as he kicked his feet, but his life was cut short with a loud snap as his neck broke in two. *************************************************************  
  
'What is happening?' Pepper cried out form the darkness.  
  
'Why are you killing them, you love them.' She yelled again.  
  
'I did, but now they must pay!' A voice roared as Radditz was once again blinded by his rage. 


	14. The Unlucky Number

Consciousness of the Heart Chapter13: The Unlucky Number *************************************************************  
  
When they landed there was silence.  
  
Silence and blood. So much blood, the bodies laid, covered in beautiful satin sheets of it.  
  
"Dad?" Gohan called out as he knelt down.  
  
There was a burning to the air, the burning of flesh and hair.  
  
"They're all gone." Sano said and stood tall, placing her hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Radditz!" Gohan yelled, his eyes turning a glowing shade of green.  
  
"Radditz!!!" He yelled louder.  
  
"Quiet!" Radditz yelled and phased out behind Gohan, sending a small chop to his neck.  
  
"You." Sano said softly. *************************************************************  
  
"You shouldn't show such emotions." Radditz said, as he stood over the weeping girl.  
  
"When you're tough, they leave you alone." He said again.  
  
"Will you teach me?" The girl asked between hiccups.  
  
Radditz nodded stiffly and let out a small, very rare smile.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered as she tried her best to clear her face off all her tears. *************************************************************  
  
"So you got your wish." Sano said, smiling.  
  
"Yes." Radditz said.  
  
"I'm glad." She said softly.  
  
"You could live." He offered.  
  
"You have your world, and I have mine." Sano said softly.  
  
"Back then..." He started.  
  
"Children live in a dream, living in the real world is a part of growing up." Sano said sadly.  
  
"This life changed you." Radditz said.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to be tough." Sano said.  
  
"Tough, but to not turn your back away." Radditz said and slowly raised his hand.  
  
"One question." Sano started.  
  
"Yes?" Radditz asked, lowering his hand.  
  
"Was it all worth it, for the family that betrayed you, you risk your soul. Using her body, you will lose your soul." Sano assured.  
  
"You know it's what I have to do." Radditz said and again raised his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry then." Sano said and closed her brown eyes. *************************************************************  
  
'You can't shoot her!' Pepper commanded, regaining consciousness.  
  
'I demand you let me go!' She shouted again. *************************************************************  
  
The sayain heart, one of the most ignored organs of emotion. To be one, and to be at peace, one must fulfill dreams, grasp realities. And allow their heart to lead the way. *************************************************************  
  
Sano opened her eyes and looked down at the young girl.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Pepper whispered as tears fell out of her eyes.  
  
"I never wanted anything like this to happen, ever." She said and wound herself up into a ball.  
  
"His soul is free now, you did nothing wrong." Sano assured.  
  
"I let him in, I didn't try to stop him until it was too late. And I was too weak. No they're all dead." Pepper cried.  
  
"It's not over yet." Sano said lightly. *************************************************************  
  
"This is a complete mess!" Yemma yelled.  
  
"It's not my fault!" Sano argued.  
  
"I sent you all there to capture one sayain, and now three people are dead!" Yemma yelled.  
  
"I had nothing to do with it!" Sano yelled.  
  
"Well you seemed to have had a very large connection with him." Yemma yelled, slamming his fists down.  
  
"Ugh!" Sano cried and threw her arms up.  
  
"What do you expect me to do with them, huh?" He asked.  
  
"Well, first of all, you will return my grand daughter back to life." Baba ordered.  
  
"Then send Goku to heaven for the time being so we can wish him back with the Dragon Balls." She continued.  
  
"What am I supposed to do about the still missing Sayain?" Yemma asked.  
  
"Close the file." Sano said.  
  
Baba turned her head sharply towards her grand daughter.  
  
"And leave him out there?" Yemma asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes." Sano said.  
  
Yemma sighed.  
  
"You are a foolish child." Baba said, shaking her head.  
  
"Do as she said." Baba said finally, breaking the silence.  
  
"Done." Yemma said.  
  
"And what about Vegeta, I can't exactly send him back?" Yemma asked.  
  
"Might I suggest that Vegeta would be in hell anywhere with Goku, besides there are a few people on earth that might be upset if he was un- reachable." Baba said, cracking a small smile.  
  
Yemma nodded and smiled as well.  
  
"It is done." He said and closed up all files. *************************************************************  
  
"Why the hell did I get stuck with you Kakkarot?" Came Vegeta's voice from heaven.  
  
"But 'Geta..." Started Goku's voice. *************************************************************  
  
"I didn't expect you back for a while." Vell said.  
  
"It was a short vacation." Pepper said and shrugged.  
  
"Your rat never bit me, once. I think he's broken." Vell joked.  
  
"Well, I'll have to fix him." Pepper said and smiled up at her dark-haired friend.  
  
"Someday I'll tell you." She said. *************************************************************  
  
"You never had it." Sano said.  
  
"Had what?" Radditz asked.  
  
"The heart to do it, did you?" She asked.  
  
Radditz just shook his head.  
  
"I never needed a heart." He said stubbornly.  
  
"No, you had one all along." Sano said softly. *************************************************************  
  
The End!!!!!!  
  
Sorry about the long waiting period...but you have no idea how sick I've been!!! Please Review! 


End file.
